moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Colonel MacDougall
Colonel MacDougall is the primary antagonist of the anime movie Spriggan. Employed/created by the U.S. Machine Corps, MacDougall appears to be a child with an adult mind. The exact details behind this are not explained so it is unknown if he was ever an adult and had his mind somehow transferred into a child's body or if he is really as young as he appears to be. He is voiced by Ryuji Aigase in the original Japanese OVA and voiced by Kevin Corn in the English dub. History MacDougall and his Machine Corps subordinates orchestrate the massacre of ARCAM agents all across the world in a bid to find clues that can lead them to Noah's Ark - the legendary vessel spoken of in the Christian Bible. The Machine Corps later attack the Ark excavation site on Mount Ararat in Turkey, and the Colonel takes ARCAM scientist Dr. Meizel and his assistant Miss Margaret hostage. The trio venture into the Ark using a plate-like device that grants access to the ancient ship. When they enter, they find that the Ark's interior is like a whole other dimension and that it contains numerous animals and dinosaurs suspended in time. Using the plates that he discovered, MacDougall awakens the Ark and surmises that the Ark is alien in origin and that it may both be responsible for creating life on Earth and capable of controlling the planet's ecosystem. MacDougall believes that he was destined to find the Ark and was selected by God to rebuild the world. He offers Dr. Meizel the opportunity to help him in this endeavour, but the doctor dismisses the Colonel as insane. The Colonel then activates the Ark's global warming function, triggering worldwide environmental collapse, and looks on as the world is ravaged by tsunamis and cyclones and rising ocean levels. His scheme is interrupted when Ominae Yu - one of ARCAM's Spriggan agents - manages to break into the Ark and starts blasting it from the inside with a grenade launcher. Yu enters the control room and battles MacDougall whilst Dr. Meizel and Margaret escape. MacDougall uses powerful psychokinetic attacks against Yu, tearing apart the Spriggan's body armour and breaking several bones. As they fight, MacDougall notices a tattoo on Yu's arm saying "Project COSMOS: No. 43". The Colonel realises that Yu was once part of a black-ops program to train children as elite soldiers and tries to convince him that they are alike, that they are both living weapons. Yu denies it and claims that he is a human being, not a killing machine. MacDougall, however, dismisses the idea that a human could kill a god, which he saw himself as. Yu proves the Colonel wrong and charges at him, resisting a powerful psionic blast and stabbing MacDougall in the chest with a combat knife. Death Yu's attack did not kill MacDougall and he was prepared to take him prisoner. The Colonel used the last of his strength to hit Yu with another psychic blast and then activated the Ark's self-destruct system. A space-time rift opened in the control room and the Ark slowly began to be consumed from the inside. MacDougall warned Yu that this Ark was one of many that existed across the world and that his struggle had just begun. He laughed maniacally as he was then consumed by the rift. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Anime Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Spriggan Category:Children Category:Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Cyborgs Category:Final Showdown Category:Suicide Category:Exotic Death Category:Death by Space Anomaly